Bark at the Moon
by samroxhersox
Summary: The struggle of Sam Uley...From his change to Leah to Emily and helping out those other crazy little wolf's..And yes the cullens get involoved to.....
1. Chapter 1

**Bark at the Moon**

Author note: So this is my first fan fiction and even though someone advised me not to write a long one I am going to any ways because this is way to good of a story to let go…..It is between the struggle of Sam (the leader wolf)

**Sam's P **

"_**BEEP" **_my horn sounded loudly as a man darted across the street in front of my car,

what was with people today doing things just to make me mad. I parked in the little stores parking lot in the last available spot left.

I rubbed my hand against my head, last nights events running threw my head. Leah and me were having a bit of a fight, I hadn't been feeling good and she had wanted to go out to dinner, in the end I ended up going but was miserable the whole time sick to my stomach and was horrible hot the whole time. By the time I dropped her off she had been very upset with me and hadn't call this morning.

To make matter's worse my mom sent me out today to get eggs. "_Uggggg" _I thought I did not feel good at all and did not want to be doing this. I stumbled out of my car slamming the car door behind me.

I stalked around the store and finally found what I was looking for. I opened up the fridge the cool breeze felt good on my body, which felt like it was on fire. I finally made it to the counter and slammed the eggs down breaking one of them. The man looked at me annoyed, he then rolled his eyes grabbed the carton and went to the back to replace it. I did not have the patience for this.

When he finally returned I was on the verge of collapsing from the heat. _How could it be so hot today? _I glanced over at the banks clock 42 degrees. _That can't be right._

"That will be 2.52." The man voice squawked

I wrenched my hands into my pocket and pulled out a five and handed it to the man. He took it and opened his drawer. He glanced down and so did I. He was out of ones. Anger rose up inside of me verging to boil over. "_I did not understand this I wasn't normally this upset over things, but I guess it is just because I don't fell good." _

"Just keep the change its ok." I said reaching for the bag, but the man stopped me.

"No policy says I must give you back your change." He smirked, heading for the back once again. I tried to grab my bag yet again and head for the door but he slapped my hand.

I felt my eyes bulge in my head "Are you crazy?" I yelled jerking my hand away dropping the eggs all over the floor.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Well that's just great young man I hope you know that you are picking that up."

That was the last straw who does this man think he is. I left the store without thinking about it suddenly I felt vibrations down my back and everything went into a blur I had to get out of here fast. I started sprinting to the forest. I felt my shirt begin to rip off my back as I reached the cleaning. I kept running had anyone noticed. I felt as if my head was going to explode. Before I knew it I was running with great speed I did not know. I looked down and saw that my feet had been replaced with paws and my skin with fur. _What happened to me?_ I started to freak out. _What have I become. _But that didn't matter all I wanted to was get as far away as I could so I kept running. And with that it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Bark at the Moon Chapter 2

Bark at the Moon Chapter 2

I had run for almost 2 weeks not knowing were else to go so I stayed near La Plush. I was still trying to figured out what I had become. I was just trying to figure out how to turn back to human. I had been weighing my options all this time, I figured my best bet was to try to calm down and relax and maybe I could switch back. So I tried for the last few days thinking about different things like my mother or father and Leah. God how I missed her sweet loving touch and her black silky hair, but I also thought about how I might not be able to see her any more, would she be safe with me. " Stop worrying about that right now you need to figure out how to change back." I gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm back." I looked at my skin it was the same golden copper color I remembered. I looked around and realized I was about a mile from down town. I started walking wondering what people must be thinking. What do I tell them oh hey guys I just turned into strange creature. I shuddered at the thought. Just then I heard a gasp " Thank heaven you safe." Old Quil a local said as he ran up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I thought the old man was going to have a heart attack on me right there. He looked at me and grabbed my hand and ran me to his car.  
" Hey what's going on." I screamed "Were are you taking me."  
" We need to meet with the council, I can't believe this has happened."  
"Wait you know what happened to me." I grimaced  
" I only have seen it once when my father changed but that was way back when the Cu…." He stopped. The car was parked in front of a house and he lead me in heading for the phone. He dialed and talked to many people telling them to get over to his house as fast as they could something big had happened. It was all a blur, some how Old Quil knew what I had become. He finally said werewolf and then it made since. I mean I always heard those old stories about us being decentness from werewolf's. So that's what I am a werewolf. I was shocked yet relived, maybe someone would help me understand better what had happened to me or what was going to happen to me. When he sat back down I remembered something he had said earlier.  
" Umm Quil you said earlier last time you saw this is when the Cu.. And then you stopped what are you talking about?" I was already scared as hell I don't think this would make me flinch.  
He exhaled and looked at me with ancient eyes brown eyes " The Cullen's is a family who lives in forks every 100 years or so."  
I heard my lips pop as my jaw dropped then I started to laugh " That was funny but honestly that would be impossible." Then I stopped impossible was a word that meant nothing now I mean I'm a stinking werewolf how impossible could you get.  
He just shook hid head his long black hair shaking into his face. " I know all the information you are going to hear tonight is going to be a lot to take in, but I need you to trust me."  
I just nodded my head my words seemed to be stuck in my throat.  
" Now the reason that werewolf exists it to help protect the tribe or I guess now village from harm."  
" But what could possibly be more treating then a werewolf?" I asked amazed  
" I'm getting there, Now were was I? Oh yes I remember so our ancestors had fought of this demon before they met the Cullen's so the day that the arrived in our village, our ancestors recognized the scent at once and went to take them out. That is when the leader of there coven stepped out to talk. There was something different about them, there eyes were a strange golden color not the normal blood red. So our ancestors made an agreement with them they would not kill them if the Cullen's agreed to not kill or bite anyone as long as they lived there.  
I had to interrupt now " Wait so what your saying is that the Cullen's are." I swallowed "Vampires."  
Quil looked at me with an apologetic face. "Yes that exactly what they are, and it appears that they are back." He said gesturing to me with his aged hand.  
" And now that I am a werewolf it's my job to protect the village from them?"  
He nodded " But I fairly doubt you will have to do much, they have kept to there word so far."  
I merely rolled my eyes. " Hold on I have a question." I bit my bottom lip. " Will I be able to see my family again or Leah?"  
Quil chuckled " Of course you can see your family and tell them, they will want to know were you have been, but you can't tell Leah your secret." He put his hand on my shoulder "It's for the best."  
Just then a rapping on the door about sent Quil out of his chair but shockingly I had sensed it coming. The rest came and went the council explained the story's to me, and told me I would most likely be joined soon by some of the other boys. It was bitter sweet new, I didn't want to be alone, but at the same time I didn't want another boy to share the same fate as me.  
"You better get home you family has been worried long enough." one of the council members spoke I recognized him as Billy Black, he had a younger son who shared the same fate as me, he was merely a time bomb.  
I walked out into the cool night air, I would have been freezing on any other night, but I'm sure I would never be cold again. Well I guess that a plus. I got a devious idea right then. The speed is also amazing. I stripped out of my clothes and put them in my mouth, I would defiantly have to find another way to carry them around. And then I was running for joy this time. I was glad I wasn't so alone now, and I was going to be back with my family and my Leah again. I smiled at the thought.  
By then I had reached my house. I got dressed and headed for the door. I light from inside flicked on, and my mother raced outside.  
" Sam." she sobbed " My son you are safe and you don't have to explain, Quil call and explained everything, oh baby I'm so sorry I should have told you about my grandpa."  
"Mom it's okay I swear, I am just glad to be home."  
After explain to my mom and dad about the last two weeks I went to bed it felt good to have so much support this isn't as bad as I thought it was. I mean the speed, the strength, to be a legend. This could only get better right?


	3. Chapter 3

**To my wonderful Beta-er ****Aleatoire****.. I couldn't do it with out you..**

Bark at the Moon 3

"Please Sam, you know you can trust me. I promise whatever it is I won't be mad at you." Leah begged.

"Leah, I told you I can't. Why don't you understand that?" She stared me down with such intense eyes that I almost gave in. I didn't think I could keep this up anymore; it was too hard not telling Leah my secret.

"It's fine, I guess you don't have to tell me," I looked up at her, and it looked as if she was about to cry. I quickly embraced her tiny body in my huge mass.

"Oh, please don't cry, the only reason for you not already knowing is that I'm trying to protect you. Please just believe me." I begged. Leah looked torn, but her confused face quickly turned into a sheepish smile.

"Sam you're right, I'm just glad you're back. I guess I wanted things to be back to normal like they used to, but I suppose that's impossible now." She let out a shaky laugh.

"You have no idea," I whispered.

"Do you wanna know how I know things will be okay?" She asked, grabbing my hand.

"Yes, I wanna know everything you're thinking," I said, rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"Well those two weeks you were gone, I went crazy with fear. The first 24 hours were the worst. I didn't know if you were okay or if I would ever see you again," She gulped, "But then I promised myself that if you came back I would never let you go, no matter what it took, because I love you Sam Uley. I know that seems pretty dumb, seeing that we are only in high school, but I already know that I want to spend forever with you."

I was frozen with shock. I couldn't believe that Leah felt the same way I did. Next thing I knew our lips were connected. I don't know how long we kissed, but when we finally broke free we were both gasping for air.

"I love you too Leah, more than you know. And I promise I will never leave you again, as long as I live."

I was in my car driving to Leah's house to pick her up to take her out for her birthday. Things were going pretty well lately despite the fact that I was a werewolf. I spent most of my nights running around, even though I really didn't need to. The council kept telling me that the Cullen's were the only ones and they hadn't been causing any trouble. Still, I always had this feeling deep down in my gut that something was out there waiting.

Daytime was the best though, mainly because I spent the whole day with Leah. School was over, and it seemed that ever since I had changed, things had gotten a whole lot better with Leah. Almost like the secret made our bond stronger, most likely because we both needed each other to get through it.

I pulled into her driveway, and watched her run down her steps towards my car, the rain soaking her. My heart jumped when she got into my car, and even though her makeup was running and her hair was messed up she looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. I didn't know if I should bring it up but I had decided that today I wanted to take the final step in our relationship. I wanted to give my whole self to her and wanted all of her to myself.

"Hello Sam! What are you staring at?" Leah asked me while turning to the mirror. "Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me I looked like this?" She started running her fingers over her eyes, trying to fix her makeup. I gently grabbed her hand, attempting to stop her.

"Leah, I am staring at you because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," I whispered into her wet hair.

She blushed a deep red under her copper skin. "Well that may be," She chuckled, "But I'm not going anywhere looking like this."

"Actually, since you brought it up, I was thinking that maybe tonight we could just be alone."

"Well you know I would love nothing more than to be alone with you all the time, so what do you wanna do? Oh I know, there is this new movie I wanted to see that came out on DVD. Maybe we could ren…"

I cut her off right there. "Well, I was thinking of doing something else." I was so nervous I was shaking. "That is, if you wanted to."

She stared me up and down with a confused look on her face. When she finally met my eye, I knew she understood what I was implying. She quickly looked to the floor.

"Leah, never mind, we don't have to do it I was just suggesting it. Honestly it's up to you. But never mind, we will just drive to the movie store right now.â€ I started to pull the car out of the driveway, but she stopped me.

"No Sam, I want to, I was just embarrassed because I have wanted to for so long. I just didn't know how to ask.â€ She laughed. Suddenly she grabbed my face and started to kiss me with such force I thought she was going to break my jaw.

"Um, Leah," I mumbled between kisses. "Don't you want to be somewhere, oh I don't know, somewhere more romantic?"

She started to laugh so hard she began to tear up. "Yes, I just got a little carried away. Where are we going to go?"

"Well my parents are gone for the weekend." I gave her a swift smile. She simply nodded, with the biggest grin I had ever seen in my whole life plastered on her face.

When we finally got to my house, I thought I was going to puke all over the floor from all the nerves clutching at my stomach. Leah didn' look much better, but she grabbed my hand and led me to my room. I slowly pulled open the door and led her to my bed. We sank down onto it and I gradually began to kiss her neck, trying to be as gentle as possible. She took off my shirt, and then was shrugging out of her own.

"I love you Leah."

"Me too Sam, me too.â€

The next morning I woke up and rolled over. There she was, sound asleep, with her black hair covering her whole face. I pushed it back and began kissing her cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered open and revealed the big dark brown eyes that I loved so much.

"Good morning beautiful," I said, still taken aback from her sheer splendor.

"Morning," She sang as she stretched.

We laid there for a while just taking in each other's company. As I sat there holding her close to my chest, I wished I could freeze time and stay this way forever.

Author's note…

So here is the third chapter hope you like it. I'm not demanding any reviews I would just appreciate them…


	4. Chapter 4

I was running toward Leah, trying to stop her. I was only about a couple hundred yards away but I could see her standing at the edge of the cliff, with her arms wrapped around herself. She turned towards me, tears streaming down her porcelain face. She then turned back towards the cliff, her face looking at the violent waters below. I knew exactly what was down at the bottom of that very cliff, rocks. Tons and tons of sharp rocks, waiting to take any life that would plunge into them.

"Leah." I tried to scream, but it came out as an ear shattering howl.

"You stay away from me." She screamed, "You are the one who did this." And with that she took one step forward and jumped.

"Ring." I shot my eyes open, panting from last nights dream. I was drenched in sweat, and felt horribly cold.

"Ring." I jumped out my bed and ran for the kitchen.

"Hello." I answered, sounding a bit groggy.

"Hi Sam" Oh wait, did I wake you? I guess it is a bit early. I was just wondering if... Well never mind I will just call back later," Leah whispered.

'No Leah its fine, I just was waking up." Not really, I thought, but I was still thinking about that dream.

"So what were you wondering?"

"Well I need some help. I invited some of my family over for a barbeque tonight, and well, I don't really know how to work a barbeque," She confided.

I started laughing. "Of course I will help you sweetheart, when do you need me?"

"Um well now, but if you can't I understand."

I cut her off, "I will be right over."

I quickly hung up the phone before she could argue with me.

I walked into my room and threw on some nice jeans and looked for a shirt lying around. Hmm, I thought, where the heck are they? It dawned on me then. It had been almost a week since I had worn a shirt, so I headed over to my closet and put one on. It felt kind of weird to wear clothes on my chest, now that I was almost bare all the time.

The town is almost different, I thought as I looked around at the details I had never seen before while on my way to Leah's. I think now that since I was a werewolf my senses had to be a hundred time stronger than before. I was almost to Leah's house when I noticed a boy staring at me from across the street. It was a younger boy named Paul. I just glared at him and kept walking.

"So you think you're all tough now that the council meets with you!" Paul screamed after me.

I whipped around suddenly. How did he know about that? No, I thought, he couldn't, he must just be trying to get a rise out me.

"Yeah my mother tells me to be nice to you, because one day I will have to respect you." He spit at the ground.

Who did this kid think he was?

"But the way I see it, you're just some guy who ran off for a couple of weeks, got scared then came back crying to the council to protect you, so that way it didn't look like you were doing something bad." He teased.

I just walked away. I don't think I could take any more of that kid's crap any longer.

When I had finally reached Leah's house, I had calmed down enough to see straight. I walked in and started to play with her hair as she cut up some tomatoes.

"So what do you need me to do?" I said as I playfully kissed her hair.

"Well you can get that thing started." She said, pointing the knife at the barbeque. "Good luck though, I tried all morning."

I smiled at her silliness, and walked over to start it. I finally got it going and went back into the house to get some hamburger to put on it. Some of Leah's family had already showed up, and were getting impatient with hunger, not that I could blame them. I hadn't eaten since I got there and I was on the verge of collapsing from hunger.

"Leah." I whispered, "Not to be rude or anything, but how much longer until we eat?"

"Well I'm just waiting for one more person, and then we should be good to go." She looked up at me, a smile playing on her lips.

"Ok, I can wait then." There was no use in making her mad, I loved her too much, and I could see this meant a lot to her.

Suddenly, there was a rattling at the door followed by some knocking.

"Um Sam, could you get that?" Leah asked me while juggling a couple of salad dressings in her hands. "I've kind of got my hands full."

"Of course." I half ran half walked to the door.

I was so hungry I couldn't wait any longer. And whoever was on the other side of that door was the reason I couldn't eat yet. I pulled open the door, only to be faced with the person I had been waiting for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bark at the Moon 5**

" Hello there." The angel smiled at me, and handed me her coat. I am pretty sure I forgot how to use my mouth at that moment. In fact I didn't know how to use any thing at that moment. Everything around me had gone blurry except for her.

" Umm well ok." She laughed at my expression realizing she wasn't going to get a reply out of me.

" Emily." Leah screeched as she ran over to hug the women I just couldn't get a grip on.

" Hello Leah, I missed you so much." She said kissing Leah cheeks.

" Sam?" I was pulled back into reality only because Leah looked a little confused by my expression. " Sam this is my cousin Emily, well second cousin. But I'm not counting." Leah giggled at her own joke.

" Hi Sam, nice to meet you." Emily said grabbing my hand. The room froze. I was stuck looking at her face, the face of an angel. Her long straight crow black hair, hung loosely to the to the middle of her back, her satiny copper skin jumped with such color that I forgot to breath. But the most breath taking feature though was her almond shaped deep brown eyes.

" Um hi Emily, I'm Sam." I said once I finally remembered how to speak again.

" Well you must be starving after that long trip." Leah said taking her cousins hand and leading he into the kitchen.

I needed time to think of what just happened, and I need to now. I leaned down and whispered into Leah's ear, never taking my eyes off of Emily.

" I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom." She simply nodded and continued to talk to Emily. Once in the bathroom, I locked the door and sat down against the tub. The coldness help relax my body, and ease my mind. Oh who was I kidding I knew exactly what happened I had just imprinted on my girlfriend cousin. No forget cousin they could be sister's by the way they act. I just couldn't believe that the legends were true. What was I going to do? I couldn't break Leah's heart, even thought sadly enough I know I had to. Because when I thought of her, of Emily, I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. The way when the light hit her eyes, you could she a little gold flakes in them. Or when she laughed her whole body shook with delight. I had to be with her one way or another, and I knew it. "_Damn it." _I thought, as I hit my fist against the floor. Why did this have to happen to me. Up until now this whole wolf thing was fine, and I was actually beginning to like it. But know I knew things were just going to get harder. And I was the one who had to deal with it. I lifted my self off the floor, and prepared myself for one of the hardest nights of my life.

I finally got up the courage to open the door and walk back into the kitchen. Everyone was already served and talking among them self's.

" Here you go, I fixed a plate for you." Leah said, handing me a plate full of food. Great this is going to be so much harder then I imagined. I decided I would tell Leah after everyone left. So I began to make small talk with Emily to get to know her better, since I was bound to her.

" So were are you from Emily?" I asked trying not to sound to smitten.

" I'm from the Makah reservation." Emily replied. I couldn't help my self but I was staring at her mouth the whole time she talked. I just couldn't help it, her lips were so full and her teeth were so white, especially against her copper skin.

" Well that's a long trip, I bet your not looking forward to making it."

" Actually I will be staying with Leah for a whole month this summer, so I have plenty of resting time." she said winking at me. I looked up and realized everyone was gone except for us. Just then Leah walked over.

" Oh I am so glad you too are getting along." she squealed, clapping her hand together.

Before I could answer Emily spoke up.

" Yes Sam is very nice, I am so happy for you Leah, but if you don't mind I'm going to go get ready for bed I'm beat. "And with that she was gone.

My heart was racing I didn't know how I was going to do this. I looked at Leah and she was beaming with happiness, that I was about to squash. But if I kept leading her one, I would make it worse. Leah was already in the kitchen cleaning up. So I started to collect the dishes and put them in the sink. Just then Leah came over and pressed her lips against my shoulder.

"Thank you for everything, you've done tonight. I love you so much." she said

" Your welcome." I managed to choke out. I had to do it. " Umm Leah we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Bark at the moon 6

" What?' Leah asked, tears began spooling over her eyes.

"I can't see you anymore." I whispered, looking down. I just couldn't bear looking up at her.

She nearly rammed me down, hitting me with such force, that at first I thought she was trying to hurt me. I finally realized what was going on. She had her arms rapped around my torso, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Please Sam whatever I did, I didn't mean to. I promise I will never do it again." She was crying so I hard I could barley understand her. I started stroking her hair with my hand.

" Shh Leah, please don't cry. You didn't do anything." How could I do this to her it was killing her. " I know this will sound so stupid and you deserve more, but you must understand it not you it's me."

She froze in my arms, and looked up at me with piercing eyes. " You have got to be kidding me Sam. Your honestly going to stand in my kitchen and feed me the whole its not you its me crap. I thought I knew you better Sam." She stopped, and it looked as if she was about to cry again. "I thought you were better than that. Who is she."

My heart about stopped right then and there. Even though I had never been with anyone else, there was another girl oddly enough. Should I tell her? Would it make things easier or harder for her. 

" Leah there is no other girl." I lied. " And you must understand that it is all my fault, all my fault. I wish I could tell you everything make you understand better, but it would just hurt you even more." I said cringing at the thought.

" Sam do you take me for being dumb or something. I am not stupid." She spat out. Her hostility was raising by the seconds. " I know there is someone else, I can tell in your eyes that there is someone else."

I stared at her for a long moment before answering. " Your right Leah." I sighed. " But it is not what you think, she doesn't even know." I mumbled 

" Oh that's great, so your dumping me for someone who doesn't even know." She was screaming at this point in time.

" I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you, I never believed this would happen."

" Don't waste your breath Sam, save it for someone who cares. In fact just get out of my house I don't want to ever see you again." 

" Leah please." I begged

This just made her madder, she grabbed a dish sitting next to her and flung it at me. I ducked and it missed me by inches, hitting the wall behind me and shattering.

" Get out, you hear me, never come back." She was now sobbing again. 

There was a noise in the hallway, me and Leah both looked over. Emily was standing there in her pajama's staring at both of us with pure confusion in her eyes.

" What is going on out here you two. It sounds as if your going to kill each other." She said crossing her arms. As if her words encouraged her, Leah jumped on my back and began hitting me with her fist.

" I hate you Sam Uley how could you do this to me." She began trying to scratch my shirt off.

" Leah what are you doing." Emily screamed as she ran across the room to tear Leah off me. I am pretty sure that I could have done it my self, but I was in so much shock that I couldn't even move my mouth to speak let alone my arms. 

When Emily finally got Leah off of me, I was pretty sure I was going to have a lot of bruises on my back. But I honestly didn't care I deserved it, I was a monster and should be treated so.

" Leah calm down, and explain to me what happened." Emily said as she began to comfort her. 

" Sam decided to dump me for another girl, he doesn't even know." She hissed as she stabbed her finger at me. Emily looked at me with pain in her eyes. Then confusion. She sat there for a minute to try to process everything that was going on. She finally spoke up.

" I understand. Leah I want you to go into the bathroom, and splash some cold water on your face. And you." Emily said looking at me. " I want to talk to you."

I couldn't move I think I was still in shock, so I simply shook my head.

It looked as Leah was about to argue, but Leah stopped her before she could.

" Trust me Leah, I know what I am doing." Emily stated, as she began rubbing her back. Leah looked to the ground and sighed. She finally looked up at me, with so much pain on her face that I could have died. But then it washed away and was placed again with pure hatred. She whipped around and stalked off to the bathroom.

" What do you think your doing." 

I was taking off guard by her kindness. " It is so complicated, I can't explain to her. I wish I could but I just can't." 

" I thought you were a little smarter but my theory was right, All night I was arguing with my self trying to convinced myself that I was just getting worked up, but apparently I was wrong." Leah pushed the words out so fast, I thought she was talking to her self, until she looked at me. 

" What are you talking about." Know I was utterly confused.

" I know who the other girl is."

" You do?" How could she know that?

"Me." She said nodding her head. " When ever I looked up tonight there you were, watching me with such curious loving eyes, you would have to be blind to not see your attentions." She whispered " I was hoping I was wrong, for my cousins sake, but I guess not."

My mind was going a million miles an hour. Was I that obvious? How could she be so calm about this? How was I going to tell her? I knew I could tell her the truth but would she believe me?

" So I am right aren't I." She guessed

" Yes, but I never meant for it to be like this, I had no choice." 

" How could you have no choice in this, it seems to me like you have every choice in the world. What was it, did you see love at first sight." She giggled a little but stopped when she looked up at my face. " Oh, but that can't be true, can it?"

" Well it isn't exactly love at first sight, it's a little stronger than that." I chocked out " If I told you a story, would you believe me if I swore I was telling the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bark at the moon 7**

By the time I was done explaining the story's of my antecessor's Emily's eyes were so full of suspicion I thought she would quite listening at any second.

"I don't get how you leaving Leah has anything to do with that." Emily asked looking me over with her eyes.

" Have you ever heard of imprinting?" Of course she hasn't I thought. I didn't even know what it was before I heard the story's.

" No what is that." 

I went into explaining what imprinting was, and how she had mad it possible for me. By the end of it I could tell she was starting to believe me.

" I see what your saying Sam, I really do but you have to understand where I am coming from." Emily began. " Leah is my family, she is like my sister, and I could never do any thing to hurt her. And it makes it harder for me being that I have only known you for a couple hours. I wish I could do something but I just don't know what to tell you." Now she was rushing the words with so much intensity that I had to stop her.

"Emily please." I said putting my hand on her cheek. I could feel the blood rush to her face, as she looked up at me with her memorizing eyes. " Trust me I wish none of this had ever happened but it did and now I know that I can't live with out you. I want you more than anything and I wish that you could see that. I won't give up because now you're the reason I'm living. I know that you can't see that know but you will eventfully. Because I will be the best thing for you, even if I die trying. 

" I think you should go know." she whispered.

" Please just think about it Emily. I know you probably hate me, but just give me a chance."

" That's would be very hard, being that you just tore my cousin heart out."

I sighed " I will never be able to forgive myself for the pain I have caused. I'll see you around."

I couldn't take anymore pain tonight. So I ran out the door before she could have a chance to answer. 

I woke up the next day, with yesterday's events still replaying in my head. I had no idea what to do now. I knew I wanted to she Emily again. In fact I never wanted to take my eyes off of her. I wanted her right next to me all the time. But I needed to find a way to make the possible. I t would be very hard I knew that. I couldn't bear to see Leah, after all I had done to her. And I am pretty sure she never wanted to see me again either. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by my stomach. I forgot that I hadn't been able to eat last. I got up out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I was looking threw the fridge for something to eat, when the phone rang. I looked at the clock 7 in the morning. Who would be calling this early.

"Hello."

" Um hi Sam?" The voice whispered.

" Ya, who is this?" I replied confused.

" Oh thank goodness. It's Emily and I need to talk to you." The angel said still whispering.

I almost choked on my orange juice. I couldn't believe she was calling. 

" Of course we can talk, what did you wanna talk about?" for all I cared we could talk about anything even the Cullen's. I shuddered at the thought.

" Well I was wondering if we could met up someplace…See Leah doesn't know I'm talking to you." She confessed.

" Ya I understand if you could give me like 15 minutes I could meet you at the park. Um do you know were that is?"

" Yes I think so, and I guess I will see you soon, bye Sam." Her voice sounded unsure.

" Bye Emily." I spoke into the phone before I hung up.

As soon as I got to the park I knew she was there I could sense it. It was as if nothing happened last night, she made me feel whole again. She got up and started to walk towards me as soon as she saw me.

" So you really do care about me." She smiled half heartedly.

I closed the gap between us. " I know it's hard to believe but I care for you with all of my heart." 

" I see that know, but it's going to be hard especially with Leah. I don't know how I'm going to tell her." 

I grabbed her hand and put it on my cheek. " We will make it work I promise." With that I leaned down to kiss her. When my lips met hers, nothing else matter in the world to me at that moment. I wanted her and only her. I put on of my hands on her back and the other in her hair, trying to explore every part of her. Just then she broke away.

" What am I doing, how could I do this to Leah, she will never forgive me." Emily started rambling.

" Emily what are you talking about?" I asked confused

" Oh Sam this was a mistake, I should have never come, I know you really do care for me I just can't hurt Leah anymore than I already have." She started running towards the forest. 

" Emily wait, just listen. Stay here with me, I don't think I can live without you. I want you so bad. I know everything is so wrong, but nothing is right anymore." I said.

" I just don't know what to do I'm so confused, just let me think. I will call you later, I promise." She kissed my forehead, then started running towards Leah's house. 

I was so hurt. I needed to be free, to be able to run and forget about my worries for a second to forget about everything. I looked around, no one was near. Well of course no one was it was only 8 in the morning. I decided no one would see me. So I took off my clothes and set them in the forest were they would be hidden. I began to run. Changing was getting easier for me lately, it was almost like breathing now. I felt my body tense then relax. All around me fur shot out and took place of my skin. I could feel my feet meet the ground and they became one as I ran. I was thinking about my most recent events in life. Mostly about my kiss with Emily. How her lips felt against mine. How when they met my whole world just came crashing down. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barley heard the other voice in my head.

" Hello, someone help me I'm so scared." the voice was shaking with fear.

I stopped running and froze dead in my tracks. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bark at the moon 8" Someone please help me." The voice in my head sent the chills down my spine, making my paws tremble against the ground. I couldn't believe it someone else had ended up with the same fate as me. What was more shocking was who it was. Paul. The same kid who earlier that week laughed and yelled at my story. Or should I say our story." Sam?" the question lingered in both of our heads. " " Yes." I forgot that he could hear everything I could. " What's going on. Im sorry for whatever I did, just please let me go." Paul beggedI wish I could let him go I wish I could let both of us go but that was impossible know for both of us. " You have to listen to me Paul. You have to listen really good."I looked at the violent deep black waters below. Anger rose up inside of me as I thought back on all of the events that had lead up to this. All the people who had been hurt Leah, Emily, and now Paul. The kid was doing better I had finally got him to calm down enough to change back. It was hard though he had a temper like no other. In fact it was his idea that we came here today but I wasn't so sure." Come on man what are you waiting for?" Paul said as he began shrugging out of his shirt." I just don't think it a good idea Paul, I mean look at it." I said as I gestured to the rough waters below." Don't tell me you afraid of a little water!" He said laughing at me. " I mean come on what's the worse that can happen to us we get a little wet"" I am not afraid of the water." I yelled back. And it was true I wasn't afraid of the water. Why should I be, as far as I knew we were pretty indestructible. No, what really scared me was my dreams. When I first had the dream about Leah jumping of the cliffs I couldn't imagine why. But after me breaking her heart I could understand now. And all I knew was that if anything ever did happen to Leah it was all my fault." Well if your not afraid of the water then what are you waiting for." Paul was getting in patient." Ok fine." I had given up. Maybe doing something dangerous would take my mind off of things for a little while. Even though Paul was kind of a pain I was grateful for him. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, I was no longer alone, and someone else knew what I was going threw…kinda. Even though Paul had seen Emily in my head he still didn't see her the way I did. But I guess that really doesn't matter because I hadn't talked to Emily in a week and as much as it kills me to admit it, I don't think I was going to ever see her again. " Sam come on are you going to do it or not." Paul asked gabbing my shoulder.I shrugged " Ok lets go." I took one last look at the waters below before I jumped. I could feel the icy wind all around my body, as I feel closer and closer to the water. My mind went blank and for a moment I didn't have a care in the world, and it felt nice. When my body finally hit the water, I let it engulf me in fully. When the water had brought me down as far as it possibly could I began swimming to the top of the water. I broke threw the top and saw Paul swimming besides me with a grin plastered on his face." Well that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked teasing me." No your right Paul it wasn't bad at all." I grinned back. Because for just a moment in time everything was fine


	9. Chapter 9

**Bark at the moon 9**

I looked back at the strange man staring back at me in the mirror. My face looked more aged then the last time I saw it. I suppose it was from all the stress I had been dealing with lately. I had been dealing with Jared, yet another teenage boy who had taken on this curse as well. He defiantly was easier to handle then Paul. But it was still hard, especially after yesterday. I sighed when I thought of yesterday. It couldn't believe my luck. Jared had imprinted. And worse of all it had worked out so well for him. Her name was Kim, just a regular girl at school. When she found out that Jared imprinting on her, she couldn't be more happy. In a way I was jealous of Jared, for having it so easy, but at the same time I was happy for him. Maybe things would work out for me today, or at least I hoped they would. Leah had called that morning, and asked if we could meet up. She said she had thought about it, and needed to talk to me. I was hopeful in a way, but worried at the same time. She hadn't told me what she had chosen, but deep down I knew this would probably be the last time I saw her face to face. I would cherish every moment of it, I promised myself, I would take in every part of her, incase I forgot how she looked. Even though I know I could never forget her sweet face, it was permanently burned in my mind know.

I sat down on the couch and waited for her. She insisted on coming to my house to talk. She said it would be better that way. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen I just wanted to think about her. So I began thinking of every single conversation we had, for the past few weeks. About how when she smiled, little laugh lines would form around her eyes. Or the way her lips felt against mine, like they made to fit every curve of them. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that I barley heard when the door bell rang. I slowly got up, to answer the door, knowing that my own personal angel would be standing on the other side, ready to deliver words that would forever cripple my heart.

" Hello Sam." Leah spoke softly as I swung open the door.

" Hi." was all I managed to get out, because I knew by the look on her face what was about to happen.

" Umm is it ok if I come in and sit down, so we can talk." She said looking past me, as if her deep brown eyes were miles away.

" Sure." I said as I opened the door farther, and gestured to the couch as I went to take a seat.

When Leah finally sat down next to me, she couldn't return my gaze and decided to keep her eyes on the floor.

" So I suppose you know why I came." She whispered, her hair hiding her face.

" Yes I guess I knew it was coming." My voice broke of at the end of the sentence.

Leah shot her head up and put her hand on my cheek, forcing me to look into her eyes. We both just sat there for a while, looking deep into each others eyes, trying to take away whatever pain lay there for either of us. When Leah finally spoke I was taken of guard.

" You know why I have to say no Sam." She began to mumble. " I could never do that to Emily. I know she clams to not love you any more, but I know she really does. She looks like she going to fall apart any day now. And I know that if I helped her crack, I couldn't live with myself. But what kills me more than any thing is I know why she loves you." She but her lip before continuing. " I know because I think I love you. But I know that it doesn't matter, because we could never be together."

When she finally finished I was in to much shock to answer. I didn't know she felt that way about me. I knew she was going to tell me we couldn't be together, but I though it was because she hated me for what I did to Emily. I knew now that she loved me, but she also loved her cousin to.

" Well I guess I should go know." She said as she began to rise from the couch.

I caught her wrist with my hand. I couldn't let her go know that I knew she loved me too. I had to figure out a way to make it all right. I tried to think fast and hard as she began to break away. I could feel my brain pushing against my skull trying to think of a way.

" Sam please let me go, your making it harder then it needs to be." She began to sob

" Please Leah please stay." I said as I rose from the couch taking her arms and wrapping them around me. Not ever wanting to let go.

" Sam your hurting me, please just let me go." She begged

" How can I let you go now. Now that I know you feel that way." My voice began to raise with anger.

" You know I can't do that to Emily, I just can't." Leah said as she tried to push away from me.

I grabbed her hands. " NO!" I screamed " Your not going any were now Leah I can't live without you. I just can't" I felt my whole body begging to shake, uncontrolled. I needed to get a grip on my self fast. But I just couldn't let her leave, not now.

" Sam what's wrong, are you ok." Leah voice was concerned, and slowly fading.

I could feel my self ripping into a thousand pieces. And I knew it was to late. I heard Leah let out a short gasp. I turned towards her to she her beautiful face one last time, knowing that she would never forgive me know. The anger rose up inside of me again, thinking about how stupid I was to let myself loose control like this. I tried to find a way out, and jetted for the door but it was a lost cause, I was to far gone, and the women who had caused me all this pain was standing right in front of me, so tiny and vulnerable. She let out a ear shattering scream, as I began racing towards her, knowing what I was about to do, would change us both forever.


End file.
